Pan Post 48
In Pan Post 48 Litik Map and Litik Rjingi arrive at the Sanctum of Madness, a mountain castle and domain of the God of Madness. After taking in the scene they see a red spacecraft fly overhead, linked to CatH Post 64. As they question whether the craft marks the beginning of the end Opantid arrives and speaks in confusing poetry of space and Kavili but when they ask about the alien invaders, she asks which one... Elsewhere, in the Apojiva Valleys, Nari, Duke of Attallaj, has called a meeting of dukes and counts. Kiaan Ackbar is dubious when then Kara Pashna arrives with medical instruments for drawing their blood. He reveals that he was resurrected by Pesu after all and, working with Jitarayara, they devised a plan to take their species to another world and recreate the population using clones from blood samples. Post Opantid The courtyard of the Sanctum of Madness is massive, far larger than the building itself warrants. The resonator had crashed into the dirt there, holes all over the gardens indicating the many times the vehicle has landed here. The two litiks scrambled out of the thing as quick as they could. After the thing had taken off again and left them alone they were able to survey the courtyard in all of its desolation. Much of the earth is untamed, with plants growing wherever they please. The soil is only sprinkled, occasionally, with grass of flowers - mostly it's just upturned, black mud. The trees that usually border each patch of soil are gnarled and and are overgrown. The trees themselves are the wallowing trees, known to exist only on mountains. They have thick trunks and long, arching branches from which long stems hang with hundreds of leaves to create a curtain of dark green. These long stems, however, are often moving, groping. Not dangerous to animals, they latch onto rock and cling to it for protection against the winds. Though harmless, they are certainly creepy. Having travelled forward a time zone, the sky is now brightening again with morning's approach. The two men walk through the quiet garden, the silence only broken by the howl of wind across the mountaintop. Then there is another sound. A roar like thunder. They look up as something red and long streaks overhead - a machine of some kind. Litik Rjingi: "Is that it!? Is that the machine from space?" They watch in horror as the ship twirls around the mountaintop, as though taunting them. It then rockets off. Litik Map runs to one of the thin, tall window holes and watches as the ship zips along the ocean below the mountain. Litik Rjingi: "Are we out of time, do you think?" Rjingi comes up behind Map and leans over him to watch. Litik Rjingi: "How can we communicate to her?" Litik Map: "Could the red woman be a metaphor for that ship, do you think?" Litik Rjingi shrugs, bewildered. Litik Rjingi: "Maybe! I never saw that ship in my vision..." Litik Map: '''"I thought you all saw a ship?" '''Litik Rjingi: "We did. But it wasn't that one. The one we saw was... much bigger." Litik Map: '"Then maybe this is the herald?" 'Opantid: '"So space is here / I'll hide my tear..." ''Map squeals in fright while Rjingi whips around and his staff appears in his hand. The god looks down at them. Her head is massive compared to her relatively smaller body. Her head is encased with a big, metal helmet that reminds Rjingi of the helmets ancient warriors would wear. Her face is bloated, puffed out cheeks and squinted eyes, but her body is that of a haggard old crone wearing a very plain, white dress that drags along the floor, caked in soil and dirt. Her voice booms deep and resonant but constantly rhyming in poetry. '''Opantid: "Do not be afraid / You have travelled far / I did not forbade / And now this space car... / I see danger is coming here / From across the stars we should fear." The poetry is annoying but Rjingi understands quickly, while Map is struggling with the first few lines. Litik Rjingi: '''"That's why we've come here, Lady Madness. We seek wisdom. We thought you may help us understand the universe, tell us of Kavili and help us thwart this danger." '''Opantid: "Kavili rests in peace / Gone from this plane / Her body is a fleece / She appears tame..." Even Rjingi has trouble with that one. He assumes Opantid believes that Kavili is dead, or gone from reality. The truth of Opantid has forever been shrouded in rumour and confusion with her poetry, many interpreting her words in different ways. Many believe, however, that her huge head contains an entire Multiverse - universe-upon-universe within that one god's head and she is master of them all. How she must appear in those universes, if they exist, is beyond Rjingi's scope. She may well be some invisible force, or will, within those realities. Trying to have a presence in this universe, while maintaining a Multiverse in her head, leaves little wonder that she doesn't always speak sense. She considers existence to be madness, albeit a structured madness. Most people believe she, herself, is mad and while probably true, they mistake her intentions. Litik Rjingi: "I don't quite follow you, Lady Madness. Maybe you can tell us about the invader?" A sudden moment of clarity sweeps over the courtyard. Opantid: "Which one?" --- Across the land cults are rising up as desperation sets in. Rumours are rife and the people are in a state of panic. More and more litiks have predicted the end of the world and the governments are at a loss. The gods are pleaded to constantly but no answers stand. In the Apojiva Valleys Nari, the Duke of Attallaj, has called for a conference meeting of the local valley rulers - both those that remained loyal to him and his rule and those that defected and declared their independence. Now is not the time for personal rule because soon there may be nothing to rule. He doesn't expect them all to attend. Some will refuse from fear of a plot and some will refuse out of spite. Nari stands in the Ziggurat of Pesu and awaits the last of the ambassadors and rulers to arrive. Finally, he starts the meeting. Nari: "My fellows, we stand at a precipice. There are litiks and karas across the world trying to save our planet, but, with the advice of Lord Pesu, I have created a contingency option..." One man, Kiaan Ackbar, shrugs with astonishment. Ackbar: "And tell me why I should trust a single word you say. You tried to have my own son, an innocent boy, murdered by your beloved Lord Pesu. I don't think you, nor he, has any right to demand anything of us." Nari: '"Lord Pesu decided to punish you. Whether you believe he has the right to do so or not is irrelevant. Right now that chapter in our disagreement is over. If you want to argue with me, berate me, condemn me, or even kill me, then you can attempt it once this crisis is over. We may never have the chance. The world is doomed, according to litiks. We have to ensure that some part of us lives on, beyond this world..." ''The counts, dukes and barons are shocked by this proclamation. '''Ackbar: "How--!?" Nari turns as someone enters the room from a side alcove. The kara comes in pushing a cart, atop of which are several vials usually used in medicine. Ackbar: '"K-K-Kara--!" 'Kara Pashna: "You are welcome, Kiaan. I hope young Teala is well?" He reaches them and, for a moment, nobody speaks. ''Ackbar: '"Pesu... he resurrected you after all?" Pashna nods. '''Kara Pashna: "Sorry that it was kept a secret from you. Soon after a visit from my Lord Jitarayara, Lord Pesu brought me back and our work began. We are searching for biological samples so that your DNA may be replicated on another, habitable world. The hope is, even with our planet gone, our gods may find a new world to settle and promote our species' return. Here I can take your blood and, from that, perhaps we can be returned." Instantly talk breaks out, some shouting, one man cries. Kara Pashna: "I know it's a lot to take in. But this may be our only choice. Jitarayara has already created a craft as quickly as he possibly could. Everything is in place. I have blood samples of over three thousand people already stored aboard it. Most samples are from Indrakata, but I'm trying to ensure I get blood from every nation possible - better to ensure genetic diversity--" Ackbar: '''"For repopulation... is this truly happening...?" '''Pesu: "It is..." They turn to see the skeletal figure of Pesu flicker into existence like a glitching sprite of a computer game. He points towards the cart, commanding that they perform their duty. Nobody questions him now. Notes Britt's Commentary "The theme of Opantid is OctoberOctober article, Wikipedia. and the location of a creepy castle on a mountain was inspired by HalloweenHalloween article, Wikipedia.. The theme of madness comes from Mental Illness Awareness WeekMental Illness Awareness Week article, Wikipedia., while her speaking in poetry is because it's National Poetry DayNational Poetry Day article, Wikipedia. in the U.K. and Ireland in October." "This is when the cross-over with Clear and the Hopeless truly cements and the puzzle begins to unravel. The actions of Kara Pashna were seen previously in a vision by Litik Map, leading to speculation and then furthering the mystery along." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post